fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minariu
]] Minariu is a character in the Kirby series, who made his debut in the bullet hell spinoff, Kirby: Twisted Skies. Living on Halfmoon, the planet of eternal night, he serves as an apprentice to the dragon Dracona. Appearance Minariu has a very human-like appearance, with short, light brown hair and red eyes. He wears a dark brown cape and a lighter brown jacket that opens up at the top, along with brown gloves and dark brown bracers on his arms. He also wears light brown trousers, which are a darker brown towards the top, and dark brown boots. Personality Minariu holds an unwavering loyalty towards Dracona, carrying out the dragon's orders in a steadfast manner, often without second thoughts or considering the consequences of these actions. However, he views his life as a dragon's apprentice as somewhat boring, hoping to some day become independent of Dracona. Abilities When in Dracona's presence, Minariu can cast powerful magic involving fire and comets, and summon dragon spawn to attack for him. Without the dragon's influence, however, his power is much more limited. Minariu is also capable of summoning and riding Dracona, though the summoning process is said to be a difficult and dangerous one. Without Dracona's assistance, he can still fly by using a form of magic, although the time he can spend in the air is limited. Appearances Kirby: Twisted Skies Minariu made his debut in this game, appearing as the midboss and boss of Stage 7, and as the midboss of the final stage. In Twisted Skies, Dracona invokes severe weather changes on both Halfmoon and Planet Popstar, hoping to bring the other dragons out of hiding in doing so. Kirby encounters Minariu on his way to Halfmoon, which is where their first two battles take place. After the second battle, however, Minariu realises that Kirby had unwillingly brought the essences of the weather with him on his starship. Retreating to Halfmoon, Minariu fights Kirby a third time, hoping to take the weather essences from him to finish Dracona's plans, though he is defeated once again. Kirby: Miraculous Lands Minariu appears as the protagonist of the Sky Route in this title, marking both his first playable appearance and his first appearance in a platformer. In Miraculous Lands, Minariu finds that Dracona has suddenly vanished, and hears rumours that the dragon has gone feral. This leads him to head to Planet Popstar in search of him, where he finds that several miracles are being invoked, and wonders if there may be a way to harness these miracles to return his master to his senses. Along his travels, he fights Florencius, a pixie who is scattering petals who seem to be responsible for causing the miracles. He later falls into battle with Meta Knight and the Three Mage Sisters, who are searching for the causes of these miracles. Hearing a rumour from Zan Partizanne that the miracles are originating from the sky, Minariu travels to the mountains, where he meets the cloud-being Nimbostratus. Following a brief battle, Minariu continues on his way, only to fight Dracona, who has gone mad just as the rumours say. After a battle, however, the dragon is knocked to his senses. Minariu makes his way further into the heavens to search for the cause of the miracles, leading him to the Cirrus Sanctuary. Here, he meets Nimbostratus again, who reveals that he had been the one who took control of Dracona after he came in search of the miracles, and manages to defeat him a second time. Shortly after the defeat of Nimbostratus, Minariu meets Seiten, one of the Three Evokers and the master of Seiten, who has gathered Miracle Essence found on the seabed and is containing it in the petals that have been seen over Popstar. Believing that the miracles are causing chaos to Popstar, Minariu fights Seiten, though he seems unscathed by the end of the battle, and forces Minariu out of the Cirrus Sanctuary. Following this defeat, Minariu supposedly hears of Kirby's journey to the sea through Meta Knight, and decides to go there himself to learn more about the Miracle Essence at the seabed. Finding Kirby just before he enters the Lightless Temple, the abode of another of the Three Evokers, the two decide to spar, with Minariu telling Kirby what he knows about the Evokers and their miracles once he is defeated. After all three routes have been completed, Minariu meets up with Kirby and the Mage Sisters, who have also fought the Evokers and lost, and with Meta Knight. Meta Knight seems to have conducted his own investigation, now knowing that the Evokers are hiding something in outer space. The group travel there on the Halberd, where they encounter all three Evokers together, and are able to narrowly make it past them. They then find Airaku, who was originally the fourth Evoker prior to being sealed away for her antagonism towards the others. With her seal now broken, Airaku plans to exact revenge on the other Evokers, though after a battle with the heroes, she changes her mind and decides to join the other three Evokers, who appoint outer space as her place to rule over. Trivia *In all of his appearances, Minariu is shown to be about twice Kirby's height. As Kirby is only 20cm tall, this places Minariu's height at only around 40cm. **While some take this as evidence that he is not a "real human", Adeleine, who is canonically human, is of a similar height to him. Gallery Minariu.jpeg|Art from Kirby: Twisted Skies. Miraculous Lands Heroes.jpeg|Art from Kirby: Miraculous Lands, along with Kirby and the Three Mage Sisters. Minariu and Dracona.jpeg|Art from Miraculous Lands, riding on Dracona. Dragon's Descent.jpeg|Art from Miraculous Lands, alongside Dracona and Gryll. Winter Wonders.jpeg|Art from Miraculous Lands, alongside Kirby and Francisca. Coastal Party.jpeg|Art from Miraculous Lands, alongside Kirby, Gryll and a Driblee. Forest of Hauntings.jpeg|Art from Miraculous Lands, alongside Ghost Kirby and a Phantome. Art by Others MinariuSketchFPF.jpg|By FlamingoPhoenixFeathers. Secretverse Minariu.png|By Samtendo09, for his "Secretverse" project. Minariu.png|By UnidentifiedFroggy. Minariu Sketch.png|By Fire Scyther. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Kirby (series)